Draco, Hijo de la Luna
by Iremione
Summary: Draco, su historia, su vida y sus razones, resumidas en un fic cortito con una clara inspiración en la hermisísima canción de Mecano... espero que guste!


Bueno, he aquí otro fic de Draco... espero que guste...  
  
Ah, si! Casi lo olvido. Casi todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. En algún lugar leí que la imitación es al forma más perfecta de alabanza, de modo que ella debería estar muy orgullosa, ¿no?  
  
La idea original de este fic, surgió de mi hermanita, que es un cielo y mi mayor musa, de modo que se lo dedico a ella... ¡va para ti, Elen! También se lo quiero dedicar a las cuatro personas que me tienen en su lista de autores favoritos: Vegaleone-elrenia, Shagy-Sirius, Anala, y, como no, Diel... gracias a todos!!  
  
También quiero dar gracias a todos los que leísteis "¿Te conozco?" No es una historia que me enorgullezca mucho que digamos, pero bueno... quisiera decir que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con esa, de hecho el D/Hm aquí está muy profundo...pero lo hay, ya lo vereis.  
  
En fin, espero que esta historia os guste mucho, porque, sino recuerdo mal, es... ¡MI ULTIMA HISTORIA D/HM! Lo se, lo se... ¿por qué? Muy sencillo: Estoy enamorada de cierto profesor de pociones, y no soporto ver a Herms con otro... jua, jua, jua! Ahora en serio... trataré de publicar otras historias, pero...serán H/Hm... ¡lo siento!  
  
Ahora SI Creo que esto es tooodooo! Leed! (Y si quereis, dejad review)  
  
DRACO, HIJO DE LA LUNA  
  
-Toc, toc, toc...  
  
-Di amigo y entra.-exclamó la muchacha, alzando la cabeza.  
  
-"Mellon"- murmuró del otro lado una voz suave, que arrastraba ligeramente las palabras.  
  
La puerta se abrió, y la chica sonrió a pesar de le mirada que estaba recibiendo de los otros dos chicos.  
  
-Hermione...-susurró el chico de los ojos verdes- ¿me quieres explicar otra vez qué significa esa contraseña?  
  
-Sería una perdida de tiempo total y absoluta.- susurró ella.  
  
El muchacho rubio entró en la habitación, y se sentó frente a los otros tres en la mesa, mirándoles alternativamente.  
  
-¿Y bien, Malfoy? ¿Vas a explicárnoslo o tendremos que averiguarlo?  
  
El susodicho Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente, mirándo a los ojos al pelirrojo.  
  
-¿De verdad quereis saber porqué me comporto así?- miró a Hermione profundamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos.- Bueno... yo puedo contaros lo que yo viví, pero tendra que ser "a mi modo" y luego vosotros mismos tendréis que encontrale el sentido...Hay cosas que lógicamente yo no tendría porqué saber, pero alguien, antes o después me lo contó. Y aquó está todo. ¿Estais seguros de querer escuchar?  
  
-Sí, Draco.-susurró la chica.  
  
-Esta´bien, ahí voy.- Tomó aire y abrió la boca, pero las siguientes palabras que dijo, ya solo tenian sentido para una persona a parte de él mismo...-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo....  
  
*********  
  
Una dama, vestida de blano, camina descalza bajo la luz de la luna llena. Su cabello plateado llega hasta su cintura, y los ojos grises tienen la inocencia de las almas puras.  
  
Aquella dama era Narcisa Healthy.  
  
Caminaba junto al lago de oscuras aguas de la escuela de magia en que estudiaba. No es que necesitase realmente las clases, pues en algunos casos sabía lo que aprendía mejor que los profesores. Ese era su poder... la capacidad de aprender cualquier cosa que se propusiese. Poder que compartía con su mejor amiga. Amiga que caminaba a su lado.  
  
Lily Evans lloraba. En menos de un mes, ambas dejarían la escuela para siempre, y tambien su amistad, ya que sus caminos eran opuestos. La chica de Slytherin estaba comprometida desde su nacimiento con el líder de los Slytherin: Lucius Malfoy, un chico despiadado y cruel, pero el hijo único de Lazarus Malfoy, mejor amigo de Jasón Healthy... ambos terratenientes de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lily había sido más afortunada. De ella se había enamorado el líder de los Gryffindor, Jamens Potter. Él compartía su objetivo: convertirse en auror. Y por lo tanto ambos estaban destinados a luchar antes o después contra los Mlafoy. Y eso era lo que hacía opuestos los caminos de Narcisa y Lily.  
  
Narcisa rodeó los hombros de su amiga con un brazo.  
  
-No llores, Lil. Siempre seremos amigas, y te prometo que a ti nadie, nunca, podrá hacerte daño. Lucius, su padre y Voldemort, lo saben. Uno solo de tus cabellos rojos dañado, y ellos no tendran a su heredero.  
  
-Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa, Ciss: "Su heredero"...¿Cómo harás para proteger a ese niño de él?  
  
-Del mismo modo en que tú protegerás a tu hijo, amiga: magia antigua. Ella nos guará a las dos. Y todo estará bien. Te lo prometo... algún día, cuando toda esta pesadilla hay terminado... tú yo estaremos juntas de nuevo, y nuestros hijos crecerán juntos... y serán los mejores amigos del mundo... ya lo verás...  
  
-¿Me lo prometes?  
  
-Te lo prometo.  
  
Las dos amigas pasaron todo el mes en la Bilblioteca de la escuela. Hasta que finalmente el curso terminó, proporcionando a Lily Evans el hechizo que necesitaba... pero no a Narcisa.  
  
Ella vivió los siguientes meses como en una nube de tormenta. Fingiendo todo el día ante su marido, que era feliz de estar con él, y que ansiaba al hijo que esperaba tanto como él... las noches las pasaba, leyendo libros y más libros....  
  
Hasta que finalmente nació el niño. Con el cabello rubio plata de todos los Malfoy... y los inocentes ojos grises de su madre. La última y luminosa tarde de Julio, antes de que Lucius llegase a casa. Antes de que el padre lo viese, antes de que la criatura recibiese un nombre, Narcisa encontró el hechizo. Y durante la noche, salió a la luz de la luna.  
  
Con el niño en brazos paseó por la mansión Malfoy, alejándose cada vez más de la casa y su jardín. Hasta que llegó aun lago próximo a la mansión, donde la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua clara.  
  
Depositando al niño en la orilla, se arrodilló y observó la luna, mientras dejaba caer unas olorosas flores sobre el recién nacido.  
  
-Magia Antigua, Luna Llena, su custodia, ven a mí... protege a esta niño de la maldad en su destino. Protegele de su padre y guarda su alma para que pura se mantenga...- susurró  
  
Derramó unas lágrimas sobre la palida piel del niño al ver que no ocurría nada especial. Y entonces el rayo de luna hizo surgir del agua a una dama de cabello rojo oscuro y expresivos ojos grises..  
  
La etérea dama caminó sobre el lago, hasta que llegó a los pies de la madre y su bebé. Sonrió, se inclinó y tomó a la criatura en brazos.  
  
-Tu llamada ha sido escuchada- su voz era frágil y suave- Tu hijo crecerá con otros como él, en la frágil y poderosa luz de la luna, protegido de toda maldad. Será educado en el buen camino y de ahí ya nadie podrá apartarle jamás, una vez su educación esté completa. Yo soy SilverMoon, maestra y guardiana de las almas puras. Yo quidaré a tu hijo.  
  
-¡Espera!- exclamó la madre.- No sé como se llama el niño- musitó, sonrijandose. SilveMoon miró tiernamente al niño, que estrujaba en sus deditos un mechón de su cabello.  
  
-Su nombre ya ha sido elegido. Hay una fuerza inigualable en su corazón. La fuerza mágica y grandiosa de los dragones, y ese será su nombre: Draco... Se criará con la mensajera de los dioses, que está a punto de llegar, y cuando ambos tengan diez años los dos volverán con sus familias- SilverMoon parecía estar hablando consigo misma- tu recordarás a tu hijo, Narcisa, pero no así los padres de la mensajera... eres afortunada por tu don mágico, querida, a ellos habrá que implantarles falsos recuerdos para que acepten a la niña...- La mujer levantó la vista al cielo, y luego la bajó de nuevo hasta los ojos del niño.- Ella te amará, como tú la amarás a ella... pero tendrás que ayudarle, pequeño, ayudarle a recordar...  
  
Besó su pequeña frente, y antes de caer desmayada tras un intenso resplandor, Narcisa suspiró un nombre en el viento:  
  
-Draco...  
  
Al mismo tiempo, a muchos quilómetros de allí, un niño llamado Harry Potter nacía antes de que sonasen las doce campanadas de la media noche.  
  
***  
  
Bruscamente se despertó Narcisa la mañana siguiente. Su marido la zarandeaba, gritando algo que la muchacha no alcanzaba a entender.  
  
-¡¡¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ??!!- gritaba el hombre, furibundo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡¡MI HIJO!! El heredero de los Malfoy, ¿dónde está?  
  
-¿Draco...? No...  
  
-¿Draco? Eso es un nombre ridículo... El niño se llama Thomas y lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Dónde está él? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
  
-Draco... ella se lo ha llevado....  
  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué ella?  
  
El hombre alzó a su esposa bruscamente y se puso en pie, apuntándola con su varita.  
  
-Habla, mujer, qué has hecho con mi hijo- gruñó con voz fría. La chica se estremeció.  
  
-No lo sé- susuró- salí a la luz de la luna a dar un paseo, para que tu hijo viese la megstuosidad de las posesiones de su padre. Al llegar al lago... hubo un gran resplandor, me desmayé, y cuando desperté, tu estabas aquí.  
  
Lucius apretó los labios.  
  
-Dijiste algo de una mujer- murmuró aún más friamente.  
  
-¿Una mujer? No.. yo... no...  
  
-Estas mintiendo- sentenció el hombre  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¡Crucio!- exclamó el hombre. La frágil mujer gritó, se retorció, y Lucius la dejó caer en la hierba.  
  
Al ver que ella no se movía, la tocó ligeramente con la punta de la bota. No hubo ninguna reacción.  
  
Se inclinó sobre ella y al abofeteó, buscando una reacción... que no se produjo.  
  
-Maldita zorra... ni siquiera te puedo castigar...  
  
Apretando los dientes, buscó el pulso en su cuello, encontrándolo, aunque muy débil. Con creciente molestia pero nada de preocupación, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta la mansión, desde donde fue llevada a San Mungo.  
  
Narcisa Helthy-Malfoy permaneció diez años en áquel estado entre la vida y la muerte. Lord Voldemort fue acusado de la desaparición del niño y el estado de la madre, y el violento padre sería compadecido como víctima y admirado como benefactor de la comunidad mágica durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Pero ese tiepo pasó, y Lucius comenzaba a hartarse de esperar por su mujer.Diez años después de haberla torturado, Lucius estaba sentado junto a ella en la cama, pensando si era legítimo casarse con otra mujer mientras ella dormía. En eso pensaba cuando se quedó dormido. Se despertó con una suave voz en su oído.  
  
-Lasto bednin. Tolothan nen Galeth.  
  
Lucius abrió un ojo. Un niño de cabello plata Malfoy y ojos grises le miraba inocente y bondadosamente. Tenía alredeor de diez años y cogía la mano de una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro.  
  
-Hace diez años me llevé a tu hijo, Lucius. Y ahora te lo devuelvo, pues el bien que he hecho, ni siquiera tú podrás destruirlo. Él ya nunca será como tú.  
  
Con eso la mujer se inclinó sobre el niño y besó su frente.  
  
-Namarië...- susurró antes de desaparecer.  
  
El niño sonrió y se cayó al suelo desmayado.  
  
Lucius se puso en pie, cogió al niño y llamó a las enfermeras que atendían a su mujer.  
  
Ahora sabía lo que Narcisa Healthy había intentado hacer... y sabía lo que hacer para deshacerlo. Poco importaba lo que la estúpida esa hubiese dicho, le había dejado tiempo suficiente para corregir el error de su mujer.  
  
***  
  
El niño fue sometido a numerosas pruebas, no pocas de ellas para confirmar que era realmente el desaparecido hijo de los Malfoy. Se intentó interrogarle, pero no sabía decir ni una palabra en inglés, y sólo repetía algo una y otra vez en un idioma extraño.  
  
Finalmente se llegó a la conclusión de que la alegría de recuperarle sano y salvo era superior a cualquier misterio que rodease su desaparición.  
  
Con una paciencia inusitada, el padre enseñó a hablar al niño, que aprendía sorprendentemente rápido. En muy poco tiempo, el niño dominaba completamente el inglés, además de tener nociones de francés, español y alemán. Pero era incapaz de expresar dónde había estado. Y con el tiempo lo había olvidado por completo.  
  
Y es que al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba a hablar, Lucius le enseñaba Artes Oscuras al pequeño, apagando su inocencia, y convirtiéndole en menos de un año en un joven mortífago. Recibiendo eso como el único comportamiento posible, Draco aprendió a creer que la actuación hipócrita de su padre era lo normal, hasta que le imitaba a la perfección.  
  
Y Lucius se sentía orgulloso, creyendo que esa era la verdadera personalidad de Draco, sin darse cuenta de que era solo una actuación.  
  
El día de su undécimo cumpleaños Draco recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Y Lucius se quedó desconcertado, pues aunque el niño tenía conocimientos muy superiores a cualquier niño de su edad, también era conocido que Lucius preferiría enviarle a Durmstrang. Y ahora no podría, su condición de benefactor de la comunidad no le permitía rechazar la oferta de esa viejo loco que era Albus Dumbledore. Y tendría que dejar a un niño tan inestable como Draco, bajo la bondadosa nariz aguileña del viejo.  
  
Aceptó sólo al recordar que su viejo colega Severus Snape estaría allí para proteger a Draco... eso si el niño era enviado a Slytherin. Lucius se encargó de que Draco considerase Slytherin como su única opción.  
  
Claro que hubo algo que Lucius nunca fue capaz de cambiar: el nombre impuesto por SilverMoon. El niño jamás respondió a otro nombre que Draco, no importaba los premios que le ofreciesen o los castigos con que le amenazasen..  
  
Y ese fue el verdadero motivo de que Severus Snape le aceptase bajo su protección. Porque sabía que aún había esperanza para aquel niño, y muchas cosas que Lucius no sabía.  
  
Al subir en el tren de Hogwarts, Draco reconoció a la niña que se había criado con él. Una pequeña Sangre Sucia, en concepto de su padre. La mensajera de los dioses, portadora de sabiduría y conocimiento entre los dioses y los hombres. O entre los Muggles y los Magos... Draco sonrió ante la ironía del nombre de la chica. Y aprendió a despreciarla cuando ella fue elegida para Gryffindor, y a odiarla cuando se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Aprendió a ignorar todo lo que había aprendido a admirado con ella durante toda su infancia, insultándola, pero sin poder mirarla jamás a los ojos.  
  
Una noche que Draco dormía al lado de su madre, aprovechando las vacaciones de Navidad, notó que su mano se movía bajo la de él. Llamó a las enfermeras a gritos, y Narcisa despertó . Estrechó a su hijo entre sus brazos. Él, sorprendido por la muestra de afecto, retrocedió, y Narcisa comprendió lo que Lucius había hecho.  
  
Cuando estuvo a solas con él, le miró con odio y le exigió explicaciones.  
  
-Lucius... ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro hijo?  
  
-No, "querida"... ¿qué habías intentado hacer tú?- preguntó con sonrisa cínica. ¿De verdad te creíste que podrías protegerle? Que inocente...- Lucius sujetó a su mujer por el cuello y la miró con odio- Como Draco note algo extraño en tu comportamiento, como Draco recuerde algo de lo que la estúpida esa de la luna le hizo...te prometo que morirás... pero antes verás morir a tu hijo... y a lo que queda de tu amiguita...  
  
-¿Qué... qué le has hecho a Lily?- balbuceó la mujer. Lucius rió siniestramente.  
  
-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada... El Señor Oscuro, él decidió que ya no merecía vivir.  
  
Narcisa rompió a llorar, aún en los brazos de su marido.  
  
-Has roto su promesa- murmuró- Si Lily está muerta... tú sabías... el hechizo... no puedo sobrevivir sin sus ojos verdes...Tu promesa está rota, Lucius... y sin mi, no tendrás a tu hijo.  
  
-Pero es que sus ojos verdes aún están vivos, querida...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Harry Potter, el hijo de tu amiga, tiene sus ojos verdes. Lily Potter sigue viva en los ojos de su hijo, y por eso mi promesa sigue intacta. Por eso Draco Mlafoy es, y seguirá siendo mi heredero. Y como tú hagas algo, él, y el hijo de tu amiga morirán. Te lo juro.  
  
Narcisa se secó las lágrimas violentamente, apartándose de su marido. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, tristemente, tomando la decisión más dura de toda su vida... A partir de entonces, jamás volvió a sonreir, con ese gesto de perpetua tristeza que siempre la acompañaría...  
  
Sin embargo el amor latente de Narcisa, hizo resurgir en Draco todo aquello de lo que había estado huyendo. Poco a poco recordó el idioma que sabía, todo lo que había aprendido durante aquellos diez años. Su alma comenzó a brillar en sus ojos. Ya no podía despreciar e insultar a la mensajera, y le dolía todo el daño que le había hecho. Comenzó a acercarse a ella, a buscar su amor, la luz que le había guiado durante la mayor parte de su vida. La niña con la que se había criado.  
  
Para ver, si aún había esperanza.  
  
*************  
  
-Y por eso estoy ahora aquí, Hermione. Por eso he cambiado contigo, y por extensión, con esos dos guardaespaldas tuyos. Por eso te estoy contando esto, porque necesito que tú me recuerdes, como yo te recuerdo a ti. Dime, Mensajera...¿Te acuerdas de mí?  
  
Hermione parpadeó, sin palabras. Sabía que Draco había estado hablando en un idioma extraño... pero le había entendido absolutamente todo... ¿cómo era posible? Y entonces recordó. En un flash, miles de imágenes sacudieron su mente. Abrió los ojos y sonrió. Sin decir una palabra, se puso en pie, y abrazó a Draco como un hermano, como el hermano que era. Y luego le besó, como una amante, como la amante que ella sería. No hizo ningún caso de la muda protesta de Harry y Ron, confusos de sus actos, y sin haber entendido ni una palabra.  
  
-Pues claro que sí, Dragón. Y siempre podrás contar conmigo.  
  
FIN 


End file.
